


Going Home

by yellowjelo



Series: U'Korih Tia [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Meeting the Parents, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Kori decides it's time to see his mother
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: U'Korih Tia [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157714
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is probably going to be a slow update as I'm trying to write chapters in advance so please bear with me.  
> ==  
> Please note for timeline sake, any story that happens after this one Kori will be referred to as U'Korih (minus the fics where he is a child) any story that happens before this one he will be referred to as Kori.

It had been a long time since Kori had been able to sleep through the night peacefully. It had been a long time since he had been in his own bed, truth be told. The past year spent on another star fighting new and old enemies had definitely not made for a restful year. But tonight, the first night back on the Source, he got to sleep. 

Snuggled up between Aymeric and Thancred, Kori felt the first rays of morning hit his eyes. He groaned and buried his face into Aymeric’s arm, not wanting to leave the comforting husband sandwich he had formed. 

Thancred moaned from behind him and pulled Kori closer in towards himself and he shoved his face into Kori’s neck. Kori, in turn, grabbed Aymeric and pulled him in as well earning a soft chuckle in return. A hand reached out to stroke his, now short, hair, as the three of them slowly returned from sleep. 

“One of these days you’re going to have to tell me what happened to your hair,” Aymeric murmured as he tangled his fingers in the violet locks. 

Kori rubbed his nose against Aymeric’s chest and mumbled, “Got into an accident, had to chop it off.”

Aymeric hummed and Thancred piped up, “Don’t worry he won’t tell me either.” 

“Well, I like it short. It’s very handsome,” Aymeric placed a kiss on the top of Kori’s head before he peeled himself away from the pile of limbs and rolled out of bed. 

Kori whined his protests at the loss of Aymeric’s body heat before he made up for it by rolling over on top of Thancred. 

“The two of you will have to get out of bed at some point, you know,” Aymeric jokingly scolded. 

“Five more minutes, mom” Kori shot back and he felt the rumble of Thancred’s laugh through his chest. 

It took lots of coaxing and prodding but eventually all three were out of bed, washed, and dressed. Well mostly dressed.

Kori scratched at his underclothes as he meandered into the kitchen. He took a deep breath and sighed, letting his eyes close for a second as he the scent washed over him. 

“Gods, I have missed this,” he said as he slid onto a stool and leaned against the counter, “I have missed you.” 

Aymeric smiled as he brought a plate over and placed it in front of the other, “It has been lonely around here without the both of you.” 

Thancred was leaning against the far wall downing his coffee, “I think I have a good idea of what that’s like.” 

Kori bit his lip and looked away. Not wanting to acknowledge the amount of time Thancred had been on the First alone, he took a bite of the syrup soaked toast that was on his plate instead.

It would seem his reaction did not go unnoticed, though, as Aymeric said, “We should focus on the good. We are all here together again.” 

Thancred made a noise and set his cup down before crossing the room towards Aymeric. He cupped the others' face in his hands. 

“You are correct,” he said softly, “We are here and alive. And as always we have Kori to thank for that.”

In tandem they turned their heads to look at Kori who felt the heat rise on his cheeks and he choked on his toast. 

Aymeric rushed over to thump him on the back as Thancred slid a glass of water over to him. Kori downed the water and took a gasp of air. 

“Evil, evil toast,” he muttered and both his husbands laughed at that. 

“A warm welcome home if I ever did see one,” Thancred commented.

“Yeah...home....,” Kori gripped the counter top and stared at his plate of toast. His eyes glossed over and his thoughts wandered far away from his icy home in Ishgard.

“I think I…,” He started softly making the other two stop mid conversation, “I think I want to go home.”

Confused, Aymeric and Thancred shared a glance before Aymeric said, “But you are home, love.” 

Kori shook his head, “No, I mean, I want to visit my mother.”

Silence filled the kitchen for several minutes at that. 

“Are you sure?” Thancred was the one to break it, “You haven’t seen her in nearly a decade...and from what you told me it wasn’t a cordial leaving…”

“I’m certain of it,” Kori lifted his head and pushed himself forward slightly, making himself look taller, “I’ve made up my mind. I want to go see my mom.” 

“In that case, we better start packing for a trip to Thanalan,” Aymeric said, “I don’t believe I have ever seen the desert...furs won’t do…”

Kori smiled as Aymeric left to make a list of things to pack for a visit to a desert oasis. He knew it was an odd, and seemingly sudden decision, to go see his mother but it was something he needed to do and he was thankful he had two loving husbands that would back him up on it. Especially, if things went wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanalan was as hot as always as the three of them arrived at the Aetheryte. The Forgotten Springs, as it was now known, was a little oasis in the middle of the vast sands and nothingness that surrounded it. The place was home to the U tribe, Kori’s home. 

Thankfully, Aymeric had opted out of his usual heavy robes for a more simple shirt and pants outfit. His husband overheating was one less thing Kori was going to have to worry about on this trip. 

“So, did you tell them we were coming?” Thancred asked. 

The village was busy, as always, with adventurers and huntresses and Flames going which way and that. It seemed as if the place had only gotten more busy since the last time he was here, but that was to be expected given the state of the star. 

“Define, telling….” Kori replied as he heaved his bags onto his shoulder, “We should probably visit the Nuhn first. He’ll want to know I’m here.” 

“I’m not fresh on Seeker society,” Thancred said as they started walking, “Isn’t the Nuhn your dad? Shouldn’t you have told him ahead of time?”

“Nope,” Kori shifted his weight, deliberately ignoring the second question, “My Sire died a while back. The current Nuhn is Shima’s sire. Or at least he was before I left. Dunno if it’s changed since then. Guess we’ll find out.”

“You never told us your father was dead,” Thancred was quiet for a moment, as if he had more to say.

Kori shrugged, “He wasn’t really my dad, just a sperm donor. Kids are raised by the tribe and Tias, you see. The Nuhn is just in charge of creating children and keeping peace.” 

Aymeric coughed and gave Thancred a side glance. 

“It seems I need to do some more reading about Seeker tribes,” Thancred squinted at Aymeric. 

“Don’t worry about it. No one expects you to know,” Kori said, oblivious to the silent conversation going on behind him, “Oh we’re here.” 

Kori pushed open the door to the building the Nuhn would be in. It was an office of sorts, where he could oversee the day to day business of the tribe as well as handle any Flames or adventurers that came seeking aid. As Kori entered, he kept his head bowed low in an attempt to hide his face from whatever Nuhn sat at the desk. 

“Enter and state your business,” A Tia said from off to the side of the door. 

Aymeric and Thancred followed Kori’s lead as the three of them stepped into the room. 

“We have come from Ishgard to visit your uhm...oasis…,” Kori started, he took a quick glance around the room and continued, “We wish to study….your….dirt...yes study your dirty to see if it’s...uhm…” 

“Stop,” The Nuhn, who up until that point was busy scratching out some documents, looked up and squinted.

Kori kept his head down and turned so his shoulder was pointing at the Nuhn. 

“Boy, get over here and face me,” The Nuhn grunted, “Look at me when you speak to me.” 

Kori glanced at Thancred, who shrugged, and then Aymeric who gave him an encouraging smile, before he turned to face the Nuhn and lifted his head up high. For the first time, he saw the Nuhn fully. It was him. U’Shima’s sire, the man who he refused to be a Tia to. The Nuhn he ran from. 

He took a deep breath, “Hi, U’Odh.” 

“U’Korih,” The Nuhn said slowly, leaning back in his chair, “Whatever did we do to deserve the Warrior of Light paying us a visit?”

Kori winced at the sound of his given name. U’Odh peered up at him from his desk, his face set in an emotionless line. 

“I came to visit my mother,” Kori felt a hand on the small of his back and he stood a little straighter. 

“What makes you think she wants to see you?” 

“I--” Kori faltered. What if she didn’t want to see him? What if he came all this way and she closed the door on him? What if…

“She’s down by the water watching the young Tias,” U’Odh’s voice had a hint of pity in it, “Go talk to her. Who knows. Maybe you can set things right.” 

Kori bowed, “Thank you, sir,” and backed out the door. Thancred and Aymeric following him out. 

“I can see why you left,” Thancred said, “That guy is an ass.”

“Yes, well,” Kori scratched at his ear, “He never liked me much. I’m sure he’s nice to the others.” 

Aymeric hummed, “He does have to shoulder the entire tribe.”

“Don’t try to justify it,” Thancred poked him and Aymeric laughed. 

“As a leader of people, I can’t help but relate.”

Kori led the three of them down to the oasis that was the heart of the tribe. There she was. Older, with more grey in her hair, but it was definitely his mother. Kori stopped as he watched her help a young boy, maybe 8 years old, scrub out a stain in the hunting gear he was washing. Kori’s heart stopped and his palms went sweaty. He could do this. This is why he was here. 


	3. Chapter 3

He dropped the bags off his shoulder and looked back at his partners, “Can you guys wait here for a minute. I need to do this alone.” 

They both nodded and Kori turned to walk towards the group down by the water. 

There were three young Tias at the water's edge helping with the wash.  U’Yaucie stood behind the three of them watching and critiquing their work. It was a sight that brought U’Korih back his days at the water’s edge. Hands pruning and dry as he scrubbed harder and harder at the leathers but it was never good enough. 

U’Yaucie seemed to have sensed his approach, her ears twisted backwards and she let out a sigh. 

“No, they’re not done washing yet,” she said, clearly thinking she was speaking to someone else. 

“Then it’s a good thing I didn’t come for the clothing,” Kori’s mouth curled into a small smile. 

U’Yaucie froze and slowly turned to face him. 

She blinked and he smiled. 

“Hi mom,” Kori rubbed the back of his head, ears flattening. 

“U’Korih? My U’Korih?” U’Yaucie stepped forward and reached up to place a hand on her cheek.

“I’m home,” Kori said and leaned into her touch, “I’m sorry.”

She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him down towards her, “You better be sorry mister. Do you know what kind of panic I was in when you left? No word. Not even a letter to tell me you were safe? You could have been worm food for all the notice I got.” 

“Ow..ow..ow...mom…”Kori struggled against her grip.

She let go on his ear and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He felt warm tears hit his skin and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling his mother in close. 

“I’m home,” he whispered softly against her. 

They stood like that for a moment, until the young boy she had been helping earlier came and tugged on her pants. 

“Mom,” he said, “I’m done washing my pile.”

The two of them stepped apart. Kori took a step back and squinted at the boy. 

_ Mom _

He had called her mom. That couldn’t be right. U’Yaucie walked back to the water's edge with the young Tia to examine his pile of cleaned clothing and Kori stared at the back of his head. Lilac hair, check. Short tail, check. Hmm...could it be…

The two of them walked back towards Kori, the Tia holding his basket of laundry with pride. U’Yaucie placed her hand on the Tia’s back and smiling down at him. 

“Tau, I want you to meet someone very important,” she said and the Tia looked up at Kori with the biggest eyes, “This is the warrior of light.”

Ah, Kori was used to these kinds of introductions. They happen everywhere he goes. He bent down onto one knee so he was at eye level with the young boy and he held out his hand with a smile. 

“I’m Kori,” he said, “U’Tau was it?” 

U’Tau nodded, “I didn’t know the warrior of light was a Miqo’te.” 

“Do you want to know a secret?” Kori winked and U’Tau nodded again, “I was actually born in the U tribe.” 

U’Tau looked up at U’Yaucie, his eyes sparkling, and then looked back, “Does that make you a Nuhn?” 

Kori laughed and heard a small chuckle come from his mother, as well. They both knew how much Kori hated the idea of ever being Nuhn. 

“Not exactly, but I do have my own family. Would you like to meet them?” Kori asked.

“Are they warriors too?” U’Tau wondered. 

“Yes, the best warriors I know,” Kori stood and looked over to where Thancred and Aymeric were standing, keeping themselves busy, and waved them over.

The two grabbed their bags and made their way down to the bank. Aymeric and Thancred took up a position on either side of Kori as introductions were being made. 

“Mom,” Kori was looking at U’Yaucie now, “I want you to meet my husbands. This is Aymeric-”

Aymeric gave a curt bow, “It’s a pleasure.”

“-and Thancred.” 

“Ma’am,” Thancred held up his hand in greeting. 

“Well I’m glad to see my wayward son finally had the heart to settle down somewhere,” U’Yauci said, “It’s nice to meet you both. Will you be staying the night?” 

“We have an inn room in Ul’Dah, but thank you for the offer,” Aymeric spoke in his most polite politician voice and Kori couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the show he was putting on. 

“Wait a moment!” U’Tau cut off the conversation and everyone turned to look at him.

“You called her mom,” he continued, “But she’s my mom.” 

The conversation died and Kori turned to U’Yaucie. She let out a short breath and nodded.

“You’ve been gone for a while, things have changed my kitten,” she said. 

Kori rubbed at his neck and let out a similar breath, “Well, Tau, looks like we’re brothers.” 

U’Tau dropped his laundry basket into the mud and Kori wasn’t sure which part had shocked him more. The intimate usage of his name, or the fact that his older brother (that he just now found out about) was the warrior of light. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry life happened but i'm hoping to get back into the swing of things here soon

The group helped clean up the resoiled laundry before walking back to the village center. U’Yaucie insisted that they all come over for dinner before heading to Ul’Dah for the night so they followed her to a small house on the edge of the oasis. 

It looked just how Kori remembered it to look. Standing there outside the door he was brought back to the night he had left. That night the house had been cast in shadow. No lights were on, the moon hidden behind a cloud. He had turned for one last look before he had left for the caravan. He hadn’t been able to see much of the house but what he could see he made sure to commit to memory. Kori allowed himself a small smile, nothing had changed in the years he was gone, he was glad that it hadn’t changed, the house looked exactly like it did when he was growing up.

“Shima,” U’Yaucie called into the house as she opened the door, “We’re gonna have to double up the food we’ve got company.”

“Oh no,” Kori said, “Shima is here too?”

“She comes every weekend,” U’Tau said with pride.

“Yes,” U’Yaucie followed up, “Unlike some children she actually visits her mother.” 

Kori cringed and took a step back behind Thancred and Aymeric, using them as armor as the group stepped in through the door.

U’Shima was standing in the kitchen portion of the small one roomed house. A partition separated the room into two, a place for sleep and a place for eat. A small table stood between Kori and his husbands and U’Shima in the kitchen. 

U’Shima turned, a knife in her hand, smiling from ear to ear, “Well look who decided to show up for dinner ten years late.” 

“H-hey sis,” Korih rubbed at the back of his neck as his ears drooped. He was keeping a good eye on that knife in her hands. 

“Oh don’t hey sis me,” she hissed at him, she stabbed the knife into the meat she had been preparing and stepped up to the table, leaning on it to get as close to him as she could, “I haven’t seen you since I tracked you down at the adventurer’s guild. No nothing. Just poof, there goes my brother. We all thought you were dead until…” 

Kori winced, for some reason it hurt more hearing those words a second time. He took a breath and stepped forward, Thancred’s hand resting on his back. 

“I’m sorry,” he looked anywhere but at her, “I know I should have said something and my reasonings for leaving are not enough to fix things...wait-”

Kori cut himself off as her words hit him again, he looked up and met her eyes, “Until what exactly? Cause I can’t imagine you were going to say it was me walking through the door just now.”

U’Shima faltered for a moment, she looked between Kori and their mother and then back again. It was U’Yaucie who spoke up,

“Let’s all sit down to eat and we can talk, Tau set the table. Aymeric, Thancred, please make yourselves at home. I apologize for all the drama.”

“From what Kori has told us this is tame-ow-” Thancred spoke up but was silenced by a smack to the back of his head. 

“Thank you ma’am, we appreciate your hospitality,” Aymeric gave Thancred a side glance and seated himself at the table while U’Tau passed out the plates. 

Kori slid into a chair next to Aymeric and Thancred took Aymeric’s otherside as U’Shima placed the food on the table and everyone settled in for their meal. He had been expecting awkwardness, trepidation, even hate, when he came back to visit his mother but so far this was not going as he planned. He certainly had not expected to have a new sibling, he looked over at U’Tau as the child plopped himself into a chair. Nor had he expected U’Shima to be here to watch him crash and burn in his attempts to mend things, U’Shima was still glaring daggers at him and he couldn’t meet her eyes. 

Kori felt a hand squeeze his thigh and he looked up to catch his husband’s soft gaze. That’s right he wasn’t here alone. Whatever happened he had the two of them at his side. He leaned over and gave Aymeric a chaste kiss before turning to face his family once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Kori's adventures on Instagram @ukorih.tia

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Kori's adventurers on instagram @ukorih.tia


End file.
